Show Me Love
by waterlily6
Summary: *SHONEN AI* -Kurama/Hiei- Yuske caught them together and Hiei doesn't like that someone knows. Not sure if Genre is correct but it'll do...This is my first song/shonen ai fic please be kind, lol! Forgot disclaimer so just so u know I don't own nething!


A/N: Ok, first songfic and first yaoi fic. The song is Show Me Love by t.A.T.u. I changed girls and girls to boys and boys just so you all know if you don't listen to t.A.T.u. Song is in ~song~ thoughts are in 'thoughts' Now on with the fic!  
  
~ This was an accident Not the kind where sirens sound Never even noticed  
  
We're suddenly crumbling~  
  
Hiei and Kurama stood in the clearing where Yuske had first met them, neither saying anything at the moment.  
  
~Tell me how you've never felt  
  
Delicate or innocent~  
  
'He looks so innocent, but his eyes, they tell the truth. How did this happen?' Hiei thought.  
  
~Do you still have any doubt that Us having faith makes any sense~  
  
'We can still be together. It was only Yuske who saw us together, only once.' Kurama thought, then said "Hiei.Can't we-"  
  
"No." Hiei interrupted. 'It's to much for me right now.I'll just hurt him even more if we stay together.' He thought.  
  
~Tell me nothing ever counts  
  
Lashing out or breaking down~  
  
Tears came to Kurama's eyes. 'After all that's happened.but he still refuses to show me love, to fully love anyone. If only he would.' Kurama stepped towards Hiei reaching out a hand to touch his cheek.  
  
~Still somebody loses 'cause There's no way to turn around~  
  
Hiei stepped away from Kurama's outstretched hand and narrowed his eyes in attempt to keep his pain within himself. Hiei watched as tears ran down Kurama's face and left wet drops on his clothing. Hiei disappeared.  
  
~Staring at your photograph Everything now in the past~  
  
Kurama was looking at a photo he had managed to take of Hiei sleeping in his bed, Hiei even had a light smile playing on his lips.  
  
~Never felt so lonely I Wish that you could show me love~  
  
Kurama let his sorrow swallow him as he remembered one time his family had been gone on a trip, that he had asked to stay home from because of school work, which wasn't a complete lie. 'Hiei.'  
  
~Show me love, show me love, show me love Show me love, show me love 'Til I'm up off the floor~  
  
Kurama was sobbing into his pillow as a glow from the half moon reached his crimson strands of hair.  
  
~Show me love, show me love, show me love Show me love, show me love  
  
'Til it's inside my pores~  
  
'His touch, his voice, his hair.all like silk.' Hiei's heart felt like it was being squeezed by his memories of Kurama.  
  
~Show me love, show me love, show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Til I'm screaming for more~  
  
Kurama let out a hollow, agonizing scream into his pillows. 'Never again? Never be with Hiei?'  
A single tear ran down Hiei's cheek then harden into an ebony gem. 'No' Hiei thought.  
  
~Random acts of mindlessness  
  
Commonplace occurrences Chances and surprises Another state of consciousness~  
  
Hiei pretty much flew to Kurama's house, to find Kurama had cried himself to sleep. 'You were right. It would hurt to much to stay apart.' Hiei kissed Kurama's forehead as the kitsune slept.  
  
~Tell me nothing ever counts Lashing out or breaking down Still somebody loses 'cause There's no way to turn around~  
  
'Let the idiots think what they want' Hiei thought.  
  
~Tell me how you've never felt  
  
Delicate or innocent  
  
Do you still have any doubt that Us having faith makes any sense~  
  
Kurama could feel Hiei's youki on his bed next to him and woke with a start. "Hiei? But I thought th-"  
"I was wrong."  
  
~You play games and I play tricks Boys and boys but you're the one Like a game of pick-up sticks Played by f-----g lunatics~  
  
"So? What are we now?" Kurama asked. "Together." Hiei responded.  
  
~Show me love, show me love Give me all that I want~  
  
A/N: Well I don't think it's all that great, but prove me wrong! Send reviews in other words, lol! Well hope you all liked it! And again, please review! 


End file.
